Plans Gone Wrong
by TJA1989
Summary: Rose and Scorp have the chance of a life time, to study in Crystal Tokyo with Princess Small Lady Serena and her twin brother DJ. plus the Sailor Quartet and new generals. but something happens and a new scout and general emerges plus a new twin? RW
1. Prologue

_**Hi guys! I'm back with a new idea, for me that is and let me tell you I really have gotten into this story. Yay! So I know some have liked my Mermaid Melody story I did, but I also love Sailor Moon and Harry Potter so I thought why not? So this story has already taken a life of its own and has not come out like I had planed but to me so much better. So enjoy. Also I have to do this, I do not own nor will I ever own Sailor Moon, nor Harry Potter, Just the story that I came up with. **_

**Plans Gone Wrong**

**Prologue **

Hogwarts

"Rose and Scorpius please come in" called McGonagall from her Head Mistress office. Rose looked over at her best friend of six years. They had been Best friends ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express when Rose saved Scorp from a prank that her cousin, James, had set up for her other cousin, Fred.

"You called for us Professor?" asked Rose as the two Gryffindors walked in and sat down in front of her desk.

"Yes I did I know that you two were disappointed about not becoming Head Boy and Girl but I wanted to let you know my reasons why," Started McGonagall as she pulled out two letters from one of the drawers of her desk. "These are for you, I have already taken the liberty of receiving the signed permission forms from your parents over summer break, also I asked them not to say anything to you two about this."

"Excuse me Professor but what is this?" asked Scorp as he started reading the letter. "A foreign exchange program? Your going to split us up? Rose to…"

"No Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't dare split you two up. You both are going to Crystal Tokyo to the Magical Institute for the Moon. You will be learning from the Queen and her scouts themselves. Queen Serenity has also instructed her daughter Princess Small Lady Serina and her sailor scouts to be in class with you. And because you would be the only young man in the class, she has appointed her son Prince Darien Jr. and his Generals to also join you. You two will be learning a new kind of magic, Crystal Magic. So are you two up for the challenge?" she asked.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Crystal Tokyo

"Rini!" called a beautiful woman with long golden hair pulled up in two pigtails with buns on top of her head called odangos, with the royal crescent moon upon her fore head. "Oh where is that girl?" said the Queen to herself. Then she realized where her sixteen year old daughter was, the same place she was at that age and at seven in the morning; bed. She giggled to herself as she started to walk to her pink haired daughter's room.

"Good morning your majesty." said a voice from bellow. When the queen looked down she found a little gray cat with the same golden crescent moon on her head.

"Good morning Dianna, where are your parents and brother this morning?" asked the queen.

"Mom and Dad are waiting for you, Serenity, in the throne room and Troy is trying to keep young DJ out of trouble. Are you by any chance going to try and awaken Rini?" asked the little gray cat.

"Yes I am, and I would like your help if you don't mind. I know well enough how hard it is to try and awaken a moon brat up when she does not want to. I was one, not once but twice." said Serenity as they walked to the door.

"Of course Serina; ops, sorry Serenity; old habits still from the past." said Dianna as she changed from her cat form to her human form of a young girl around seven-teen with gray hair with lime green highlights. She wore a lovely violate sundress and black kitten heels with her crescent moon upon her fore head. "Yes I remember Rini trying to wake you up back then, and again I'm sorry your majesty."

"Think nothing of it my dear friend, you know my scouts still call me that not to mention you parents, and Endy calls me meatball head still. Here we are, shall we?" asked Serina as she gestured to the door. Once the door was opened she realized the blinds had been opened. "Good, at least the quartet helped some. SERINA USAGI SHILDS! Wake Up!" yelled Serina.

"Five more minutes mom." came the voice of her sixteen year old.

"My how you sound like your mother did, Rini." said Dianna as she and Serina each got on one side of the bed. "What would Helios think of his girlfriend lying about all day?" Dianna asked as she winked at Serina.

Serina remembered Luna, Dianna's mother, doing the same thing to her many times and said the next fraise, "Oh hello Helios."

At that Rini screamed and jumped out of bed looking around, "Helios?" asked the pink haired, red eyed young woman, "Mom, that was not funny!" she screamed as her mother laughed.

"Well then maybe next time I tell you to get up you will, now get dressed we will be meeting our guests from London in the throne room in about thirty minutes." Said the Queen as she left the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Good morning ladies." Said a young man with flaming red hair named Jadeite Jr.

"Buzz off JJ." Said the equally red haired scout, Ves.

"Morning Palla, did you sleep well?" asked Zoi, a black and blue haired young man.

"Very well, thank you Zoilander did you?" asked the light blue haired girl, who to everyone of the sailor quartet's relief grew up in both body and mind.

"Very well and you know I hate my name." Zoi said and shouldered Palla.

"Hey Neph, want to go running?" asked the green haired tomboy scout who is named Jun.

"Sure Jun, but first we have that meeting to go to." said the brown haired young man.

"Cer," started the blond haired leader of the prince's generals, "what do you think this is about?"

"I have no idea Malachi," said the pick haired leader of the sailor quartet. "I just hope Dianna was able to get Rini up. Did you guys get DJ up okay?" she asked as she slipped her hand into his and kissed his cheek.

"Yes he did and he is now waiting with his father and Hotaru. Between you and me, I think he likes her." said Malachi as they walked toward the throne room.

"Yeah, and she likes him too, I just hope that its allowed. I would love to see them together." Cer said as they entered the room.

"Let's go love birds! I want to be able to go work out after this!" called both Jun and Neph.

**There it is my very first cross over! Yay I feel I'm on a roll too. And the first chapter is already written on paper so all I have to do is type it. But it's really long, for me that is. So it will be up this weekend. So until next time REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well I just couldn't stop writing and I can go ahead and say that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written. There is a lot going on in this chapter so I hope you guys can keep up. **

**Also I do not own Harry Potter nor Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 1:**

In the throne room of Crystal Palace were many people. The King, Endymion, or Endy to his friends and family, the Queen, Serenity, but still likes to be called Serena and their son, DJ. Then the queens Scouts, Mina, Ami, Ray and Lita, along with their husbands and Endy's generals, Malachite, Zoisite, Jedite, and Nephrite. Along with the Asteroid Scouts and DJ's generals and the outer scouts, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Trista. Also the advisers in their human forms.

"Well, Rini, you finally decide to join us. What did you do? Over sleep again?" asked Jun as the pick haired girl ran into the throne room and joined the large group of people.

"Shut it Jun! I'm not late, am I mom?" Rini asked as she finished pulling her hair up in her cone shaped odangos and left the rest to hang in pigtails that reached her knees. She then straightened her black skirt and pink blouse.

"No, Rini, you're not late," Serena said before a loud crack of sound happened. Three people stood in front of the large group. Two were teenagers and the third was an older woman with a wide brimmed hat with a tall pointed top. The male teenager was fair skinned like Rini and was white haired with strange colored eyes. The other teenager was tanned by the sun and had dark rich reddish brown hair that was wildly curly, and she had the brightest green eyes.

"Professor, it's good to see you again." Said Endy as he stepped forward and clasped her hand.

"Your Majesty, thank you for offering this possibility for my two prized students." Said the older Lady.

"Please call me Endy. All of our friends do and please come meet every one." Said Endy as he offered her his arm to lead the professor to the group of people.

"My Lady, may I have the honor of escorting you to the group?" asked DJ as he came up to the duo of students.

"I would be honored." Said the auburn haired girl.

"Sir," said Rini as she too came up to the duo, "May I?"

"Please, he said the blond as he offered his arm too.

The four teenagers followed the older couple to the large group. "May I introduce my wife and children. This is Serenity, my Queen, Small Lady Serena, my daughter, and Daren Chiba Jr., my son."

"Please call me Serena, it is tradition to name our daughters Serena and then change to Serenity but I still like my child hood name." said Serena.

"Also we like to be called Rini, a shorten name for Serena, and DJ." Mentioned DJ as he and Rini made their way to stand with their mother as DJ stood next to a dark haired girl with purple highlights.

"And welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Finished.

"These lovely ladies are my wife's friends and the planetary Princesses, Mina, Princess of Venus, Ami, Princess of Mercury, Rai, Princess of Mars, and Lita Princess of Jupiter. And these are the outer scouts, Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, Amara, Princess of Uranus, Michelle, Princess of Neptune, and Trista, the oldest of us, and our mother like figure, Princess of Pluto." Each of the scouts nodded as they were introduced. "And these ugly guys are my Generals, Malachite, Zoisite, Jedite. Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Moon could not be here."

"I'll introduce my scouts, the Asteroid Princesses, Cer, Princess of Ceres, Jun, Princess of Juno, Palla, Princess of Pallas, and Ves, Princess of Vesta." Introduced Rini.

"And last my Generals, the sons of my parents scouts and generals, Malachi, Jed Jr., Zoilander, and Neph." Said DJ.

"You forgot our advisers, Artemis and Luna. Also Rini and DJ's Advisers, Dianna and Troy, who are Artemis and Luna's children." Mentioned Serena as she looked up at the door. "Oh and last but not least, Helios, it's good to see you, and thank you for coming."

At the mention of her boyfriend, Rini looked up and ran to him, "Helios!"

"Good morning Maiden, your majesties, DJ, everyone; I was just on my way to our meeting." Helios said as he hugged Rini.

"Helios is the priest of Elysion and the…" Endy stopped and couldn't continue.

"He's my boyfriend." Said Rini.

"Okay then, professor I think it may be our turn to be introduced," said the blond.

"Yes it is, I am truly sorry, family drama." Said Serena as she turned to the trio.

"Of course, well I am Minerva McGonagall, head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And these two are Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, my two most talented and prized students. Even though they were placed in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, they are my smartest."

"Nice to meet you both," said Rini as she came up to them, then turned to her parents as DJ came to stand beside her, "We will show them to their rooms now, Professor, Scouts, Generals, Helios."

"Yes let them get settled in class starts tomorrow." Said Amara.

With that they turned and left. As they left Scorp grabbed Rose's hand for comfort. Rini saw this and had to ask, "Are you two a couple?"

Rose blushed and quickly stated, "No, best friends, he just knows that I'm nervous and wants to comfort me." She squeezed his hand and he let go reluctantly.

"Yeah, I just know her better than her family at times. You sure your okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah just stay with me for a bit okay?" she said as she linked her arm with his.

"Anything and you know it." He said.

"Well then here we are, I completely understand how it is to be in a strange place without your family so we gave you two a two bedroom one bath suit. Hope you don't mind." Rini said as she unlocked the door.

"Not at all, it's better that way. Plus if we had been head boy and girl we would have had shared a dorm suit anyway." Said Scorp.

"Well we did do our research, so we hope you like it." DJ said as they opened the door.

"Wow." Both Rose and Scorp said together as they entered the room. the common room looked a lot like the common room back at Hogwarts except for the white walls, but the color scheme was the same; dark rich browns and brilliant reds with dark gold accents. Dark brown leather couch and comfy overstuffed red chairs. They even had a fireplace so they could talk to their families. Their owls would be too tired to fly that far. There were two doors on the other side of the room. "That must be our bedrooms. Right?" asked Scorp.

"Yep it is come on Rose I'll show you yours while DJ shows Scorpius.

"Call me Scorp please. And you going to be okay?" he asked Rose.

"Oh yeah I'm fine go." She walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I swear, it's almost like you have a crush on me or something." And she turned and ran back to Rini.

"You do know he's blushing right?" asked Rini.

"Yeah and I just don't know what to do about that yet. So show me my room!" she said pulling Rini toward a door, "Umm I'm hoping this is mine, I can't tell."

"Oh sorry yeah it is, this is your name in traditional Japanese." Rini said as she opened the door. Rose looked at the symbol. It looked really nice, ローズ

"WOW!" Rose took one look at the white room with a dark rich wooden four poster bed hung in dark wine red colored fabric. The bed spread was gold with red accents. The head board held a very large emblem of a red rose under which was the same markings of her name. "I love it. Thank you. Where does this door lead to?" Rose asked as she opened the door and screamed with surprise. "Scorp?"

"Yeah, and to answer your question, it's the bathroom that connects to mine. Also our shared, very large closet is in here." Scorp said as she stepped aside.

"Good I get to unpack." Rose said, "You did already unpack right?"

"Duh, if I know you, you used the extending charm your mother taught you so you probably packed your entire house." He said as she followed Rose to the large closet. "Please tell me you didn't pack your school robes, its Muggle dress."

"I'm sorry, Muggle?" asked DJ.

"Non-magic folk, and of course I remember its Muggle dress." Said Rose as she went and opened her very small carryon bag, "And you do know me, and… what is that?" she asked as she turned around to Scorp, "You brought your Nimbus 3050? Really?"

"Oh like you didn't bring your Firebolt Millennium." He said as she said and incantation and the bag started to unpack itself. Rini and DJ stood there slack jawed watching. "Thank Merlin I'm 17!"

"And to think guys, that that is just top, pants, skirts, and dresses." Scorp said as he walked over to the twins. They watched as the clothes that matched a department store shot out and placed themselves neatly beside Scorp's. "Here comes the shoes. Wait, Rosie, you brought your school shoes?" he asked as they watched shoes of every color come out ranging from tennis shoes to flip flops, from heels to dress flats. The last pair to come out was a pair of lime green fuzzy flip flop bedroom slippers. "And the Fuzzies?"

"Shut it. I saw the dresser in my room, I'll get to that last, and I think that's the rest of the clothes in here. Now to the bathroom." Said Rose as she walked out with her bag following and Scorp right behind.

"Uh… What? Oomph, Rini what was that for?" he asked as she elbowed him in the side again.

"I think they love each other." Said Rini in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah, they're best friends of course… oh that kind of love." He said bewildered. "That's why you thought that they were a couple at first."

"Well yeah." Said Rini as she hit him over the head.

"Rosie you didn't need to bring every bottle of perfume that you own, nor twelve bottles of lotion!" Scorp yelled.

"Scorpius Hyperoin Malfoy! Why are you going through my bag? There may be something… PUT THAT DOWN!" screamed Rose.

"Nope, you were deffently thinking about something other than, OUCH! That stinging jinx hurt Rose Minerva Weasley!" called Scorp.

"Good! Now stay out of my bag!" she said at the sound of more bottles landing quietly on the counters.

"You would think two things with them." Started DJ. "One, they're married, or two, their siblings, scratch that, WE don't fight THAT bad" he paused, "I might have a plan to get them to get together, but I have to talk to Hotaru about something, be right back." She said

"Daren Chiba Shields Jr. don't you…" in a flash of red light he disappeared. "Use your Crystal to teleport."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hotaru?" called DJ as he knocked on the silent scout's door, and his secret girl friend.

"DJ? What is it?" Hotaru asked as she opened the door.

"Rini and I, we need your help" He said as he stood there waiting to see if she would let him in.

"Okay? Come in and tell me." She said as she moved away from the door, "So what am I getting myself into this time?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Scorp leave! I have to unpack my last things." Rose said.

"I think I'll let you two get settled in so ill…" BEEP BEEP.

"Rini we need you now! Something just showed up. It… it looks like… Rini it's the Black Circus. We need you." Came Cer's voice over Rini's small pink watch.

"Okay, leaving now. Sorry guys have to go." Rini said as she stood up from Rose's bed.

"Rini what's going on?" asked Scorp.

"And what is the Black Circus?" asked Rose.

"Can't explain, you're about to find out my biggest secret. PINK MOON PRISIM POWER!"

In a flash both Rose and Scorp watched as Rini started to change, red and white clips found their way into her odangos. A white leotard and soft armor with a pink Sailor collar and red bow with her locket appeared on her torso. While a pink, yellow, and white striped skirt with a big iridescent bow in the back came next. Then came pink knee high boots with a crescent moon on the front. Last came a tiara on her forehead with the crescent moon .

"Rini, you're Sailor Neo Moon?" asked Rose.

"No she's Sailor Moon." Corrected Scorp.

"Rini now! Lets go!" called a Blond headed woman at the door, Rose, Scorpius stay here and don't go anywhere. NOW SAILOR MOON!"

"Wait Queen Serena! We can help." Called Rose.

"Unless you can make things stop moving you need to stay here." Said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Uh sorry for the disrespect but hello? Witch, wizard. It's called emmobulus." Stated Rose.

"Don't forget Petrificus Totalus. That works wonders." Added Scorp.

"Okay, so you can come but we have a problem Moon, we can't transport the two of them, we can't transport ourselves like your father and brother." Said Neo Moon.

"Leave that to us, where are we going?" asked Rose.

"Crystal Beach near Pier 41." Said Neo Moon.

"I know where that is, grab hold of me now." Rose said and they disapparated to the beach.

"That was fun!" said Moon.

"Not now let's go!" yelled Neo Moon.

They ran off faster than Rose and Scorp could even fathom.

"Wait!" called a voice, but they didn't see anyone around. "Down here!" they looked down and saw a black cat with red eyes and a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Now a talking cat!" screamed Rose.

"Will you please just listen! I'm Luna from before, the Queens Advisor. Artemis, Dianna, and Troy are around here somewhere. Now my Luna admitter alerted me of a new scout and general but I don't know who it could be and I'm… what is that on your leg?" Luna asked Rose.

"This mark, it's my birthmark, the reason im named Rose." Rose said as she pulled her skirt up to show the rose constellation pattern on her upper left thigh.

"That's it! Rose you're a future scout! Sailor Rose Petal." Said Luna as she jumped up and did a flip, then there was a rose pendant that was very bright and very lime green. "Rose call out Rose Petal Power!"

"Okay here it goes, Rose Petal Power!" nothing happened, "What went wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Artemis!" Called Luna.

"Luna kind of busy!" called a white cat.

"Artemis Orion! NOW!" Luna screeched.

"Okay Venus go!" yelled the cat, he then ran over to Luna. "Yes dear?"

"She needs her other half, her soul mate, the Scorpion Sting." Artemis said.

"Scorpion Sting?" Scorp asked as he body binded a creature.

"Yes, her companion in many ways, someone she trust fully, with her whole heart." Artemis explained before leaving to help another scout.

"I… Scorp lets go help as much as we can. _Emmobulus!" _Rose casted as she turned around and ran off.

"It's you! Scorpius." Said another voice from below.

"Who said that? _Stupefy!_" he casted at another creature.

"You're her Scorpion Sting!" said the little golden cat with a black star on his head. "I'm Hyp, my sister is trying to catch up with Rose, her name's Petal. And you will need this," he said as he too did a flip and a small lime green scorpion pendant fell into Scorp's hand. "You will have to transform together with Rose and you will have to say Scorpion Sting Power Up. You will turn into something like Tuxedo mask only I don't know how to explain it, just transform! Petal get her here now!" called the little cat.

"Scorp come on Petal explained it to me. Lets go! Rose Petal Power!"

"Scorpion Sting Power Up!"

Rose was suddenly covered in lime green rose petals, then emerged in a scout out fit similar to the Planetary Scouts only lime green with hot pink bows and lime green knee high boots that laced up like Sailor Saturn's.

Scorpius changed into all black wizard robes with a lime green scorpion on the back.

Both of their wands had a crystal added to the tip of it, a hot pink rose to Rose's and a lime green scorpion to Scorp's

"Let's see what damage we can do. Can we use our old spells Petal?" asked Rose as she jumped out of the way of a wayward attack.

"Yes you can but you should also know a new spell or two. But your old spells should be even more powerful." Said Petal as she scratched the head of one creature.

"Okay good… Scorp LOOK OUT! **Rose Petal Protego!**" a shield of blue petals surrounded Scorp and herself, along with every other Scout and General. The creature's attacks could not get through but thanks to Sailor Mars, they found out that the scouts' powers could.

"Sailor Moon! Neo Moon! Now!" Called the same Scout.

"What we will all die!" Yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Wait Scorp enhance the Shield! Use the Engorgio charm!" yelled Rose.

"**Stinging Engorgio!**" called Scorp and the shield turned lime green. "Now Moon, Neo Moon!"

"**Silver Moon Crystal Healing!**"

"**Rose Moon Crystal Loving Kiss!**"

Both attacks healed every one of the circus and scouts, the circus people woke up as if in a dream and changed back to normal people.

"Okay, What just happened!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"A new group of Scouts are starting to emerge." Said a dark haired figure with two round odangos. "Serena, long time, no see."

"Kurai."

**WOW THAT WAS A LOT! Sorry like I said I really got into this chapter. And had to make myself stop. And I know some are probably wondering who Kurai is well you will just have to wait and see. Plus I might make an appearance in the next chapter! So please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, well I finally have time to type up the second chapter of Plans Gone Wrong, and let's just say that there is a lot going on, and I'm going to add six, SIX, new characters, not to mention a couple more like Kurai's set of twins, and I might be making an appearance. So this might be interesting, oh and REVIEW!**

**Also I do not own Harry Potter nor Sailor Moon. But I do own five of the new characters. **

**Chapter 2**

"Kurai?" asked Sailor Neo Moon. "How? You were in an eternal sleep."

"A new evil has awaken and so have I Serena. This evil is more powerful than Chaos was and more deadly. And so I have awaken, along with my daughter, Sailor Sun and her scouts should come to power soon, the Good Witch Sailors with their guardians, Rose and Scorpius are the first, the rest should come soon, if not by Rose and Scorpius' hands then by my own. They too are witches and wizards. And we all will fight to protect Earth and the people of it." Finished Kurai.

"But you can't fight Aunt Kurai," stated Sailor Moon, as she stood next to her mother. "You're not a scout."

"But I am. Just as you are Sailor Moon and your mother is Sailor Neo Moon, Tricia is Sailor Sun, and I am Sailor Neo Sun." said Kurai as she hugged her sister finally.

"Tricia? But I thought… wait, Endy's younger brother was Andy Motoki, isn't Andrew's middle name Motoki?" Sailor Neo Moon asked Endy.

"Yes, and I know Andrew is my younger brother, but I just haven't awakened his memories." Said Endy as Neo Tuxedo Mask.

"He's here? Alive?" Kurai asked as she started to cry, "Where is he?"

"He still owns the arcade and is working there right now." Said Rini as she changed back to normal.

"Umm… How do we change back?" asked Sailor Rose Petal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Serena, Endy, Kurai, and Rini came to the arcade, a golden haired man was just locking up. He turned to the four people recognizing three at once. "Serena, Endy, Rini!"

"Andrew, I'd like to introduce you to my twin sister from the Silver Millennium, Kurai." Introduced Serena.

"I…I know you," said a confused Andrew as Petal and Hyp came up to Andrew's legs.

"Andrew you know about Luna and Artimas, well these are Petal and Hyp, and they are Kurai's advisors. Also you are…" Endy started.

"Andy?" asked Kurai.

"No one has called me that since… what is going on?" asked Andrew.

"He's starting to remember. I'll help." Said Serena, "Andrew remember who you are, **Moon Mind Release!**"

"Mom, you're having to pull memories form him that you're not in." Rini said.

"She's right, he needs the memories with me in them too." Said Kurai as she pulled her Ruby Red Crystal. "Andy come back to me, **Red Love Memory Flow!**"

When the effect of the spells was over, Andrew stood there with the golden emblem of Earth upon his forehead, "Andy?" asked Kurai.

"Kay?" asked Andrew as he opened his eyes and pulled Kurai into his arms. "Kay, what happened?" he asked.

"I found you! I found you!" cried Kurai, "Tricia has missed you, you should see her now, she has your green eyes and blond in her chestnut hair."

"Endy, what happened? I don't understand, I know I'm your brother, I'm married to Kurai and have two baby girls, but what happened?" Andy asked Endy.

"Andy do you remember how you died back in the Silver Millennium?" asked Endy.

"No, all I remember is trying to get Kay and the girls to safety before the clones could get hold of their crystals. But that's all I remember." Andrew said as he tightened his arms around his wife.

"Endy you may need to finish restoring his memories." Said Serena.

"You're right hold on Andy," said Endy as he produced his golden crystal, "**Golden Memory Reveal!**" at that moment Andy started to remember both of his lives, back in the Silver Millennium and present time.

"Beryl's daughter, where is that little witch?" asked Andy who had transformed into the golden Earth prince.

"Unknown, she escaped. But I believe she's back, she's the only one who could manipulate… wait," said Serena as she turned to Kurai, "Who was Nehelenia's parents?"

"Our aunt, Hope, if you haven't noticed, we are born in multiples, Hope was mom's twin." With that said Kurai grabbed Serena's hand, "we need to look at the records on the moon." And with that, both girls transported to the one place they could go without the sailor transport.

"Home." Said Serena.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well what a wonderful reunion. But where are my daughters?" asked Andy as he turned toward his brother.

"Tricia is up on the moon, she had to look after her mother as she slept." Said Endy.

"Okay what about Lily?"

"Lily, awoke early and decided to go and help another princess that we bet back from before Crystal Tokyo, the Starlights' Princess" said Endy.

"What do you mean by help?" asked Andy.

"She became Sailor Earth."

"So she took after me and mom, so Tricia also became a scout too?" asked Andy as he turned back into his work uniform.

"Yep, Sailor Sun." Said Endy

"So after Kurai's dad, wait, are all the Royals, including Rini, Serena and Kurai scouts?" asked Andy

"Yeah, Rini is Moon, Serena is Neo Moon and Kurai is Neo Sun."

"Dad! We have a visitor! Oh hey Andrew! What's up?" asked DJ as he ran up.

"DJ, do you know who I am?" asked Andy.

"Well yeah, you're Andrew, dad's best friend." He said as he looked over at Rini like Andy had lost his mind.

"DJ you idiot! He's our Uncle, Prince Andy."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Serena hurry up. I want to get back soon, Lily said she was coming home." Called Kurai.

"Okay! But I just want to see…" started Serena.

"It's not there. I've looked and every time I did," Kurai stopped as she looked to where their fathers office door used to be. "I wish we could find him. Do you remember him?"

"Very little, I know he had jet black hair like you and red eyes like Rini and DJ. I also remember he used to come into our room and tell us stories, always about the Earth, the Sun, and the Moon. How three princesses of the three would come together and bring peace. But the thing is there has not been anyone living on the Sun Kingdom since dad left. It's like they disappeared, no sign at all, so that story was just that, a story." Said Serena sadly.

"Or was it?" said a male voice form behind them.

"Daddy?" both girls asked as they turned around and found the Sun king, Leo.

"Hey princesses," said the dark headed, red eyed man with the Sun emblem on his head. "You still think my bed time story is false? Serena your daughter has the moon emblem correct?" he asked as he hugged his daughters.

"Yeah," said Serena as she looked up at him, then it hit her, "Moon, Sun, and Earth, they are now united."

"Correct, now let your sister figure it out, think Kurai," said Leo as he turned to his other daughter, "Lily is Sailor Earth, and Tricia is Sailor Sun, but they both have the moon emblem, and they have what on their upper left thigh?"

"Lily has the Earth sign that glows bright green and Tricia has the Golden Sun on hers… they are also princesses of the three Kingdoms. Rini, Moon, Tricia, Sun, and Lily, Earth. The three princesses of the same blood line will bring peace."

"Yes, now you have a question about your aunt?"

"Yeah, if she had Nehelenia, then who was Nehelenia's twin?" asked Serena.

"Hope went against the Moon Kingdom when she was denied the possession of the Silver Crystal. Back then there was only the one crystal, but when Selene the Goddess of the Moon saw you two and how good you both were, she realized that there could be two crystals. For from good came more, Kurai, yours is Ruby Red like the color of the center of your ruling planet. Have you noticed that under your black moon is the sun emblem?" asked Leo.

"What?" Kurai asked as she touched her head, "I do? All I've ever noticed was the black moon."

"Yes it is because the moon was split in two, yours was from the dark side of the moon and Serena's was the light side, for there needs to be dark to create light. From dark and light come peace, it is the yin and yang of life." Said Leo dancing around the question.

"Dad that's all fine and good, but who was Nehelenia's twin?" asked Serena, knowing she had to get him back on track.

"Fine, she was Beryl."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Andrew is our Uncle! Cool! Oh dad, visitor. I've never met her, brown hair green eyes, says she knows you and mom, but I do know she's a moon girl, she has the moon on her head." DJ explained.

"DJ what's her name? Did she tell you?" asked Andy.

"Yeah Trish I think, or that might be her nick name."

"It couldn't be, Rini go to the moon and get your mom and aunt, tell Kurai to her here, I'm going to need her help." Said Andy.

"Oh and Lily is here, and she knows this girl." Said DJ off handedly.

"Lily's here?" asked Andy with tears in his eyes,

"Yeah and how do you know aunt Kurai?" asked DJ as Rini transported.

"Long story," started Andy, "I'll tell you on the walk back to Crystal Palace, that is if it's okay with you that I go." He said toward Endy.

"Yeah lets go." Said Endy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mom! Aunt Kurai! Tricia and Lily are at home!" said Rini as she came up on the two and stopped when she saw Leo, "Who are you?"

Serena looked to the man and said, "May I present my daughter, Princess Small Lady Serena, or as we call her Rini, Rini this is King Leo Lion, of the Sun, your grandfather."

"Umm okay, right. Aunt Kurai, your daughters are here and." _Beep beep._

"Rini, have you found mom yet?" came a voice over her communicator.

"Sure did Lily. Just telling her you two were here." Said Rini looking at her aunt.

"We're on our way now," said Kurai "Dad will you come with us?"

"No honey, I'm going to try to get things ready for a special person's arrival." Said Leo.

"Okay, I'll ask later, got to go." Said Serena. With that said she nodded to Rini, she being the only one who can transport to Earth. Both grabbed Rini's hands and in a pink light disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the light disappeared a silver haired woman stepped out from behind a secret door, "It's time to go see my sister." She said to Leo

"I really couldn't agree more, she truly messed up this time." Said Leo as he offered his arm to the silver haired beauty, then disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"MOM! I've missed you!" yelled the silver haired girl with pink highlights and green eyesnjust like her twin.

"Lily!" Rini called and ran to hug her cousin.

"Rini. Can't. Breath." Gasped Lily.

"Haha, wow what do I get then?" asked the brown and blond haired green eyed girl, "Sorry I know you might not…"

"Tricia!" Yelled Rini as she took Tricia in a death hold too.

"Rini. Can't. Breath." She copied her sister.

"Oh sorry, so we need to have a scout meeting and find out who is behind this." Said Rini as she looked to her mother.

"Right, but first Tricia, Lily, your mother wants to see you ." said Serena.

"Mom?" said Tricia. "she woke up?"

"Yes I did, and just in time too." Said Kurai as she opened her arms to her daughters, who ran in to them together. "And I have a surprise, someone you two thought you would never see again."

"Who?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Me!" said Endy as he entered.

"Very funny Uncle Endy." Said Tricia with an eye roll.

"Okay, but may I introduce, to everyone here," he said to every Royal, including Rose and Scorp, "My best friend Andrew, or formally known in the Silver Millennium, Andy the Golden Prince of Earth."

"Daddy?" asked Tricia.

"Is it really him?" asked Lily.

"Well why don't you turn around and find our?" asked a male voice from behind them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Two hours later, getting ready for the party for the reunited family, Scorpius and Rose's room_

"Scorp? I know this may sound crazy but, I'm not the only witch with a flower birthmark. My own cousin, Roxy, has an orchid on her upper back, and Alice Longbottom, she was in my dorm, we always picked about how she had a dandelion on her lower right leg, and Al's best friend, Madison, he said on her upper left arm, she has a flower in the shape of a hibiscus." Rose said as she stepped into the closet behind him in her undergarments.

"Rosie, I know we've been best friends for seven years but don't you think we should go out on a date before you start walking in like that?" asked Scorp as he looked her over.

"Oh come on, we basically live together as it is. Now! About the girls." Said Rose as she walked over to the dress robes.

"Rose there's something you need to remember, they are at Hogwarts, we'll need to talk to Endy and Serena, plus class starts tomorrow." Said Scorp.

"Right, let's go," said Rose as she started to leave.

"Rosie, forgetting something?" he asked as he nodded toward her body, "By the way, looking good," he added as she blushed, and ran back to the dress robes. Scorp walked up behind her when he noticed she was having trouble deciding what dress to wear, "I personally love this one on you, the green sash brings out your eyes and the dress itself sets your hair on fire."

"It is also very white, and perfect only if you wear the black with green vest and tie." She said and turned around finding him right on top of her. "Um Scorp," she murmered as she looked up at him, "Question."

"What?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

"What…what would you do if I… if I… kissed you?" she stuttered.

"Why Rosie, I believe it should be the guy to make the first move." He said and she blushed and started to look away, when he grasped her chin and brought her eyes back up to his, "Which is exactly what I was doing before you asked that question." He finished as he bent down and captured her lips

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, I'm guessing we don't need to put our plan in action, so we sis?" asked DJ as he, Hotaru and Rini were standing over in a corner, planning about what they would do about Rose and Scorp came in holding hands.

"Guess not but are we sure that… never mind," said Rini as she saw Scorp kiss Rose quickly before they started dancing.

"Darn, I was actually excited about this plan," said Hotaru pouting a little, "let's keep it in mind for when we try to get Jun and JJ together."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Professor, thank you for coming, and bringing the girls and their best guy friends." Said Scorp.

"Are Chris, Madison, and Hunter siblings?" asked Rose.

"Yes Miss Weasley, they are the Andersons. The girls would not leave the guys at home. Plus their majesties said to bring them." Said Professor McGonagall, "Is there something I should know?"

"No professor, and thank you, shouldn't you be getting back to Hogwarts?" asked Rose.

"Yes I should, be careful and take care." And with a pop she was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_After party_

"Hello, I know this must be strange but." Started Rose.

"I have a feeling some things going on or else you wouldn't have pulled us away from Hogwarts," said the light brown haired, brown eyed Ravenclaw boy with freckles dusting his nose. "I'm Hunter by the way, I don't think I've ever had the chance to meet you, you know Madison," he nodded toward the dark haired, brown eyed Slytherin girl. "And Chris," he indicated the tall brown haired green eyed Gryffindor boy with black soft square glasses. "But not me."

"Yes I do, you come over to the Burrow every summer to hang out with Roxy, I just never got the chance to talk to you because she keeps you all to herself all the time." Said Rose as she hugged both Al and Roxy.

"I also have a feeling." Started Madison, "that this concerns the Royals being under attack, correct?"

"Matt!"cried Chris, "Sorry, she speaks her mind way too much."

"No she's right," said Serena as she, Endy, and the two star cats came up, "Thank you for coming."

"Neo Queen Serenity!" said Alice, the dark blond blue eyed Gryffindor, as she and the other five students bowed.

"No don't do that please, plus if Rose is correct about you six, you won't need to do that. Also I am a person too, and please call me Serena."

"Serena, are they ready?" asked Scorp as he nodded toward the two cats.

"Are who ready?" asked Al, the black haired, green eyed Slytherin.

"Yes we are and I can tell you," started Petal. "that the girls are the scouts."

"Did that cat just talk?" asked the dark skinned Roxy.

"You know for you to be in Ravenclaw you can have some dumb moments," said Rose, "Yes she did, and this is Petal and Hyp."

"Yes my sister always loves to skip introductions, and I must agree with Petal, and add that the young men are indeed the generals." And with that, the two cats flipped and six pendants fell into each of the six students hands.

"Chris, you are the General Lion Roar." Stated Hyp, walking in front of him beside his sister.

"Alice, you are Sailor Dandelion Petal." Continued Petal, as they took turns telling them who they were down the line.

"Al, you are the General Snake Strike."

"Madison, you are Sailor Hibiscus Petal"

"Hunter, you are the General Shark Attack"

"And Roxy, you are Sailor Orchid Petal."

"Wait, we are scouts?" asked Madison as she looked down at her pendant.

"Yes, you all have new pendants, for the guys, Chris, a dark gold Lion, Al, a yellow snake, and Hunter, a light blue great white shark." Said Hyp as he motioned for them to slip them on over their heads.

"Alice, you have the red dandelion, Madison, a dark blue hibiscus, and Roxy, a purple orchid." Petal too motioned for the girls to slip theirs on over their heads.

"Okay so what about Rose and Scorp?" asked Chris.

"I am Sailor Rose Petal, and I have the hot pink rose." Said Rose as she pulled her pendant out from under her dress.

"And I am Scorpion Sting, and I have the lime green scorpion." Said Scorp as he too pulled out his pendant.

"Okay then who's the leader then?" asked Madison.

"Tricia Selene, Sailor Sun and Lily Gaia, Sailor Earth." Said Hyp

"Let me Explain," said a woman with long black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a blood read ball gown with a dark purple wrap. "I am Ray, Queen of Mars, also I am Sailor Mars. The Moon Royals have always had twins. Serena's mother, Queen of the Silver Millennium, Serenity Selene, had a twin, Hope Eternal. Hope and Serenity had a shared group of eight scouts, our mothers at the time," she indicated the inner and outer scouts, "We, the recent older scouts, are the scouts of Serena and her twin, Kurai. Ami, Mina, Lita, and my sons are half of the guardians for the Prince and Princess, DJ and Rini, plus the asteroid scouts. Now you eight are the guardians for Tricia and Lily."

"Great, it's not like I was already guarding a Lily back home. Ouch!" winced Al as Rose, Roxy, and Madison all hit him in the back of the head.

"Ray, save the rest for later, we have an idea about who is behind everything," Came a voice out of nowhere, "Beryl had children." Said the black haired Sun King, as he appeared with a silver haired woman beside him.

"Mom?"

**So like I said, I made an appearance, and so did my brothers and sister, I couldn't resist they asked me if I would put them in and all I could say was maybe. So now we have a full new group of scouts and generals! Yay for me and this chapter was a little longer than the last one, so please please please review!**

**Love ya'll! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay I have my first review on this story! Thanks so much Jasmine Potter07 I loved that part too. Also I did make an appearance, yay for me! And my brothers and sister are now asking me, "can my character do this?" so anyway. my brother is happy his story is completed, go check it out, its Scooby-Doo and the Masked Magician. But please review, I know you are reading my story. **

**Also I am so sorry for not updating till now, I have had no time at all. Sorry!**

**Also I do not own Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter.**

**Chapter3**

"Sister, we need to strike soon." Said a red headed gray eyed man.

"I know, brother," said the striking neon bluenett with purple eyes.

"I want to eliminate those muggle loving half breeds, for what they did to our father." Said the young man as he walked to the window of the cottage they were hiding out in.

"Just like I want to destroy that pitiful excuse of a moon brat and her scouts. I'm just sorry that I killed the wrong prince." Said the bluenett.

"Soon my dear sister, soon."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mom! You're alive!" Yelled both Serena and Kurai.

"Hello my daughters!" Called Serenity Selene. "Endy, still protecting Serena I see. Andy? I thought that you died?"

"I did, when the attack happened. Beryl's daughter came from this time and killed me." Said Andy.

"Wait, no one can go back in time without going past Trista." Said DJ.

"You can if you're a witch. Rosie's mum and Uncle Harry used a Time Turner to go back and save two lives in their third year." Said Scorp.

"But to go that far back, unless," Rose said as she turned to Hunter, "Is it possible?"

"Yes it is, it's forbidden because it can change so much. That's why the Ministries of the world had it banded and whoever does that spell, is put in Azkaban without thought." Haunter said as he put his arm around Roxy for support.

"He's right." Confirmed Roxy.

"What spell? And I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Serenity Selene.

"Mom, these are the new scouts, they're witches and their generals, who are wizards." Started Kurai, "we have Rose and Roxy Weasley, Hannah Longbottom, and Madison Anderson. Then we have Chris and Hunter Anderson, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter."

"And here are our children, my daughter Small Lady Serena, and son, Darien Chiba Shields Jr. Or Rini and DJ for short." Said Serena as she wrapped her arms around her children.

"And our children, Tricia Selene and Lily Gaia." Said Kurai in the same way.

"My grandchildren!" cried Serenity Selene as she hugged them.

"Your Majesties, we will go and do research on this enemy" said Roxy as she grabbed Hunter's hand.

"I know what happened, Beryl found an evil wizard, back when he was in his prime. He at first didn't understand that she wasn't a witch, when he found out it was too late, she had her twins, a boy and a girl. When this happened, a loyal follower of his raised their children in the wizarding world. The two twins are around twenty-five by now." said Leo.

"By 'Evil Wizard' you don't mean Voldemort would you?" asked Chris.

"I believe that is what he changed his name to." said Leo.

"We need to go call dad, now. Please excuse us," said Al as he and his cousins plus Scorp run to the fire place. Rose pulls out a small bag with some powder and hands it to him. Al throws some into the fire turning it green and says, "Calling Harry Potter, Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic, London Branch."

"What is he doing?" asked Rini as Al starts to put his head into the fire. "WHAT THE!"

"No its okay, he's flooing his father, It's like the wizarding world version of a telephone." Explained Chris.

"So you three are siblings? That is strange considering what you three now are." said Serenity.

"Yes mam, we're muggle born and we were born in the United States. Professor McGonagall came to see us when she first noticed we had powers. Mom and Dad decided to move so we could go to Hogwarts. I'm a seventh year, Madison is a sixth year, and Hunter is a fifth year. And surprisingly Madison is in Slytherin." Said Chris.

"Hey sissy can't help but be evil!" yelled Hunter.

"Hunter! Why I should!" screamed Madison as she started to roll up her sleeves.

"Roxy save me!" Hunter cried as he ran behind Roxy.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! _Immobulus!_" Chris casted. "That should hold them for a little bit. Please do not worry, it is just a simple charm that causes their bodies to be immobile"

"Right sorry to interrupt, your majesties, my father would has asked for permission to come across." Said Al as he walked up to the group.

"Of course, his story is famous even here, we would be honored." Said Serena.

"Okay," Al said as he put his head back into the green fire for only a minute. A short time later, the fire place erupted in green fire again and a man that looked like an older version of Al stepped out.

"'ello, I'm Harry Potter, I may be of help." Stated Harry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well we have your rooms ready," said Rini as she led the six new witches and wizards to their rooms.

"We hope you don't mind but with Rose and Scorp sharing a two bedroom suit, we put you in three similar suits, and in your respectable house colors." Said DJ as he too led them.

"That's fine, so we would be with our generals correct?" asked Madison leering toward her older brother and his 'friend'.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" asked Rini not noticing the look from Madison.

"Not at all, that is if you don't have a problem Alice?" asked Chris from behind his glasses.

"Nope, I'll think of it as practice," she said grabbing his hand.

"Something you two want to share?" asked Madison.

"No, you know that we are going to get us a flat together after graduation." Chris said

"Not even going to ask," murmured Rini with her head down.

As the six couples looked at Rini with a confused look on their faces, DJ explained, "Rini was wrong about the relationship between Rose and Scorp, at the beginning at least. Well Chris, Alice, this is your room." DJ finished as they came to a door.

"It is similar to Rose and Scorp's room being they are also Gryffindors." said Rini as she gave them the keys.

"Thank you, oh by the way Rini, you would have been correct about Alice and me, we started dating over the summer." Said Chris as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist.

"Rose and Scorp are across the hall from you two, we put you guys fairly close in case of an attack." Said Rini, as she walked to the next door down the hall, "This is Madison and Al's room, it is done in green and silver."

"But its not dark and damp like the dungeon back at school." Sid Madison in wonder as she and Al looked around the main living room. The walls were painted a silver color, while the couch and two overstuffed chairs were in black with the rug and the pillows in a rich hunter green.

"We will leave you to explore, your rooms are marked with your crystal pendant." Said Rini as she, Hunter, Roxy and DJ walked out. "Now your room, your colors are blue and silver," she said and led them to the room across the hall from Madison and Al.

"Yes, that's correct." Said Roxy as she stood beside Hunter.

"Well it followed the same theme as Madison and Al's except for blue pillows and rug." Said DJ as his sister opened the door.

"Nice!" "Sweet!" they both said at the same time.

"Rini don't look now but tall blond with a golden horn coming up behind you." Roxy whispered, "Should we transform?"

"No, its okay that's my boyfriend, Helios." Rini whispered back then about a minute later she turned and looked up at her boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hello my Maiden," he said as he gently kissed her. "Hello you must be Hunter and Roxanne."

"Roxy, please, and how?" started Roxy

"You're the keeper of dreams." Said Hunter.

"Yes I am and you know my brother, we wanted to become human and live a normal life, so Serena gave him the chance to be reborn, however he was selected to Hogwarts. I believe he is in your brother's year, but in a different house, Slytherin I believe," said the prince of dreams.

"We do? The only other Slytherin is… not Eric is it?" asked Roxy.

"Yes I believe his name is Eric Dreamer." confirmed Helios.

"Wow, you and Eric don't look anything alike!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Well you see, Eric is the prince of day dreams, he's my little half-brother, plus the fact that his mother was a witch so he was kind of predestined."

"What did you mean by becoming human?" asked Hunter.

"Well he wanted to live like his mom did so Serena used her crystal and helped." Explained Helios.

"Crystal?" asked Roxy.

"Here I'll show you," said Rini as she pulled her pink crystal out, "See this is my Pink Heart Crystal."

"So all Moon Royals has one?" asked Roxy.

"Yes all scouts are royals of their planet or asteroid, I'm still unsure what your planets are though." stated DJ as he watched his sister dissolve her crystal back into her compact.

"Why DJ, haven't you realized it yet?" asked Helios, "They are Royals of the four small Kingdoms of Earth. The four small old kingdoms, North, South, East, and West."

"You mean like our Uncles?" asked Rini, "They are the old dukes."

"Yes and these are the royals, the Weasly/Potter cousins are from the North, Alice Longbottom is from the East, the Anderson Siblings are the West, and Scorp is the South." finished Helios.

"So we too have crystals, but how do we pull them out?" asked Roxy.

"All in good time, you will learn that in class tomorrow, for you will need them for studding and practice, not to mention to fight. But right now its time to go to bed. And I must go speak with my mom and dad." Rini said as she then turned to her boyfriend, "and you are going with me."

"Yes my Maiden." Said Helios as he and the twins turned to leave.

"Okay, then," said Hunter as he grabbed Roxy's hand and pulled her into the suit, then just stood there in amazement. "This is going to be fun. Well good night."

Roxy leaned onto Hunter's arm that was still holding her hand. "Umm, Hunter, I need my hand to be able to go to bed."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said as he let go and walked her to her door, "Good night,"

"Good night," she said as she kissed his cheek, then looked at him and kissed him quickly on the lips before dodging into her room leaving a very flustered Hunter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mom, Dad, we're here." Said Rini as she and Helios walked into the throne room. "So what's going on?"

"Well, we have all leaders; Mina, Trista, Cere, Malachi, Rose and Scorp. Then all the moon family." Said Serena. "First off, Rose, Scorp, I know you are wondering why you two are here, and well, just like Kurai and I are the leaders of our scouts, we have two sub leaders, our cousin Mina, Sailor Venus, and our mentor Trista, Sailor Pluto. Rini and DJ are leaders and have chosen Cere, Sailor Ceres, and Malachi as their sub leaders. Lily and Tricia have talked with each other and with us and have decided to have you two as their sub leaders."

"Wow, thanks." Said both Rose and Scorp.

"Now to the second order of business, Trista, your son will be joining us soon, he has informed professor McGonagall about him being needed." Said Endy.

"Trent? But I thought he wanted to stay away?" asked Mina.

"He choose to go, but I'm guessing he has sensed that we are in danger." Said Trista.

"Trent? As in Trent Meioh?" asked Scorp. "Blimey, not the one boy who has beaten Rose at every academic competition?"

"Yes, he's a seventh year Ravenclaw. Also Professor McGonagall knows he's a prince of Pluto." Said Trista.

"No wonder he wasn't offered the transfer program, he already knows how to use his crystal." Said Rose.

"No he doesn't, but he does know how to transform, he calls himself Silent Scream, after my attack, even though he is not very 'silent' at all, correct Trent?" asked Trista as she turned toward the door.

"How did you know I was here?" asked the Dark headed boy with purple eyes, in his hair was dark green highlights.

"I'm your mother, plus you were stepping too heavy, Hogwarts has soften you," said Trista as she hugged him.

"No you senses have become greater. Hey Rose, Scorp." Then Trent turned to Lily and Tricia. "Lils good to see you, you too Tricia."

"Save it Trent. Just go back to Hogwarts, we don't need you." Said Tricia.

"More like she doesn't need him." Whispered Lily.

"Plus this is a meeting for leaders, so go." Said Tricia.

"Hey I was just letting mom know that I was here and say I'll see you Rose in class tomorrow." Said Trent before he left.

"Jerk, okay then we have figured out who our enemy is but as to what they look like or where they are, we have no clue. Well Andy knows what she looks like." Said Tricia.

"Neon Blue hair is all I can remember." Mentioned Andy.

"That being as it is, I just hope our individual skills can help us out." Said Rose.

"What are your individual skills?" asked Rini.

"Well Rosie's skill is bossiness, but magic wise, Charms." Said Scorp as he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Just like his is pratiness, but potions is his best talent." Said Rose as she laid her head back on Scorp's shoulder.

"What about the rest?" asked DJ.

"I'm not sure about Madison, but Alice is brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Chris is a smarty pants at plants. Al is strategy and flying just like his dad. Hunter defiantly is care of Magical Creatures and loves the water. And Roxy is Transfiguration and has also become an animagus meaning she turns into an animal, a horse. " Explained Scorp.

"Darling, you forgot, Madison is talented in Divination, meaning that she can see things no one else can. When her and Al was being sorted in we all thought that he would be put into Gryffindor, and Madison said there was a side of him that we didn't know. She was right, he was put in Slytherin." Rose said. "Also she said that she could see the auras of people around her."

"She has that ability?" asked Trista.

"Yes, it's a bit annoying really, she said that Scorp and I would get together and now we have." Said Rose.

Serena turned to Mina and said, "Sounds a little like Ray."

"I was thinking the same thing, Hunter sounds like Ami, you know smart and good with water. And Roxy, sweet and caring for animals sounds like Michelle." Said Mina bubbly.

"Yes and Chris is like Lita, Plants, just as Alice is like Amara good on the defensive." Said Serena, just as bubbly.

"And don't forget Al, he reminds me of Hotaru, quiet but powerful. And Rose and Scorp, Trista they remind me of us, Rose is so playful like me and Scorp is so serious like you!" said Mina excitedly.

"Okay so what do we do now that we have determined who we are like?" asked Rose.

"Well I would like to set Madison up with Ray and Jun. Jun is like Ray and Madison. Infact I would like for all of the matches to get together." Said Serena. "Now have we found any thing out about the evil twins?"

"Yes and no, there was a set of twins at Hogwarts seven years ago. One had electric blue hair, the other bright red. They went by the names of Belinda and Tommy Riddleson, but no one knows what happened to them after graduation." Stated Rose.

"I am beginning to sense someone evil close, and its not Madison." Joked Scorp and received an elbow jab in the ribs from Rose.

"Not funny right now." She said.

"Yes dear, but seriously, ther is someone trying to see what we are up to, and I don't like it." Said Scorp as he tightened his arms around Rose, then kissed her on the head.

"But how could Belinda travil that far into the past?" asked Serena.

"She must have used a combination of magic and a crystal." Said Scorp.

"But she wouldn't have a crystal." Said Trista.

"No but she could have stolen mine." Said a voice from the left.

"Eric!" yelled Helios happily.

"Hello big brother! Rini!" said the dark skinned wizard/prince as he hugged them both.

"What are you doing here? Asked Lily.

"I had a day dream vision." He said as he hugged and kissed Lily. "Serena the crystals…"

"I know, I'm sorry, but we need everyone we have. Plus I know my niece is happy to see her betrothed." Said Serena.

"That is okay, but no, it was seven years ago, remember when I was sick?" asked Eric and at Helios' nod he continued. "It's because she stole my crystal and used a time warp spell to send her astro projection self back in time. That's when she killed Andy. Andy, when she killed you did you see a bright green light?"

"Yes also the girl had electric blue hair and bright purple eyes." Said Andy.

"Well now we know who the bad guys are, now we need to know why they are doing this." Rose said as the meeting ended.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**First day of class:**_

"Good morning Rosie!" called Scorp as he walked into Rose's room.

"Go away! Let me sleep!" screamed Rose as she moved deeper into her bed.

"Sorry Rosie Posie._ Aguamenti._" Casted Scorp and a jet of water came out of his wand and right onto Rose's bed, from witch, Rose screamed death threats at him. "I love you too Rose, so get up and showered, we have class in about forty minutes."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hunter, wakey wakey!" called Roxy as she walked to his bed and sat down. In her hand was three things, 1) a bacon and cheese omelet, 2) iced peppermint mocha, 3) his anti-seizure medicine. "Hunter O'Dell, you have to take your meds, and class starts in forty minutes."

"Roxy I hate you, you woke me up from a great dream." Said Hunter as he sat up bare chested.

"Yeah I know you and the dream girl, who you said is a sailor scout. Blah blah blah. Take your medicine." She said a little hurt.

"Rox you know I love you. If I didn't, then why would I dream of you being a scout?" he asked as he took his pill.

"I know, but hurry up, we have class," she said as she started to get up.

"Rox," when Roxy turned around he grabbed her and hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips. "I really do love you, you know."

"Yeah I love you too. Now MOVE!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alice, honey?" called Chris from the adjoining bathroom.

"Yeah I'm up, in fact, I've been up for about an hour, you about ready to go?" asked Alice as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yep, just about." He said as he was grabbing a light golden sweeter for her. "Here you go, now I'm ready."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"**MADISON! GET UP!**" said the cell phone from beside her bed. "**MADISON! GET UP!"**

"I'm up dang it if I knew how to change that alarm tone I would. _Silencio!"_ when the phone finally stopped screaming she went to get dressed. "Albus Potter, wake up!"

"Well aren't we grumpy this morning?" said Al as he was getting his clothes out of the closet.

"Shut up. I need coffee." She said as she pecked his cheek. "Now be a good best mate and hand me my jeans."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Maiden, your mother wished me to come and wake you. Maiden?" asked Helios as she stepped to her bed.

"Helios?" said a sleepy Rini, "Oh good morning." She said as she sat up.

"Well I believe you wake up much easier than your friends say." He said as he sat down on her bed.

"Only with you." She said as she kissed him. "Now everyone has some one except Trista, but given that her husband died I understand."

"True but you don't know if Trent and Tricia will get along." Said Helios.

"I know," she looked at the clock, "Oh no I'm going to be late!"

Helios laughed as she jumped up out of bed and ran to her closet.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first class of Crystal Fighting. I am your teacher today, Some of you know me, I am Mina, Queen of Venus, Malachi's mother and I am also Sailor Venus." Said the golden haired beauty.

"Good morning Mina," said the class as Malachi says, "Good morning Mom."

"Now we will begin class with some breathing exercises." And half the class moaned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, so maybe I thought hat professor Longbottom was a tough teacher, Mina just made him look like a first year." Said Scorp as he and Rose were laying on Rose's bed. After the breathing exercises they began training; running, lifting weights, powering up and down.

"I know," said Rose as she flipped over on her stomach and looked down at Scorp's closed eyes and smiled. "So I guess you're too tired to even do anything."

"I didn't say that." Said Scorp as he grabbed her and pulled her nearly on top of him. "So what was this 'anything'?"

"I was joking with you, besides we have class soon with Serena." Said Rose as she laid her head down on his chest.

**Beep Beep "Guys we have trouble!"**

**What kind of trouble is going to happen? Find out you need to review, I am making that a rule!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so I got a review, MLS00 who is my little sister, but oh well. So here is my next chapter, I'm thinking that im going to finish this fanfic soon. So but I hope you like it, oh and one of my good friends is coming into the picture!**

**Chapter 4**

_Beep Beep._ "Guys we have trouble." Came Tricia's voice over the communicator.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Rose as she and Scorp stood up and started running.

"Guys it looks like a giant squid coming from the lake in the park." Said Lily.

Rose and Scorp stopped and looked at each other, "Couldn't be, you think, the lost squid mate?" asked Rose as they apperated to the park. They looked around and saw the other three Hogwarts couples. "You thinking what we're thinking?"

"Missing squid mate?" asked Hunter, "She's been missing for forty years."

"And how did she get here?" asked Roxy.

"The Riddleson Twins." Said Madison.

"Lets transform and try to keep her from hurting anyone. **Rose Petal Power!**"

"**Scorpion Sting Power UP!**"

"**Dandelion Petal Power!**"

"**Lions Roar Power Up!**"

"**Hibiscus Petal Power!**"

"**Snake Strike Power Up!**"

"**Orchid Petal Power!**"

"**Shark Attack Power Up!**"

The guys transformed into black robes like when Scorpius transformed before only with their animal and color on the back. Alice's colors on her scouts outfit is a gold skirt with the red bows, her shoes are golden roman strapped up sandals. Madison has a yellow skirt, dark blue bows, and dark blue knee high boots with yellow hibiscuses on the upper outside. Roxy has a purple skirt and light blue bows, purple heels similar to Mars' heels but with a light blue orchids on top of them. Their tiaras had their flowers for the stones, something Scorpius just then realized.

"Come on!" yelled Shark Attack.

Sure enough the squid sensed the presences of the witches and wizards. "I can handle this" Said Shark Attack, "She belongs back at Hogwarts, a simple shrinking spell should do it, _Shark Attack Reducto Maxama!" _

When Shark Attack cast the spell, Sailor Orchid Petal called out, "_Accio Squid!"_ while Shark attack conjured a tank with some water in it. When she put the squid in the tank she exclaimed, "We caught her!"

"Good job but why did you save it?" asked Tricia as she detransformed.

"She is the missing mate of our Giant Squid back at Hogwarts." Said a mysterious voice from behind them.

"Eric?" asked Lily as she too detransformed.

"Billy Bob?" called Madison as she ran to her other best friend and hugged the dark prince of Day Dreams.

"Hey Charlene!" Laughed Eric, "I think Al might jinx me if you don't let go." He whispered.

"Not to mention Lily might Earth Quake you." Said Madison as she let go of him then hit him on the back of the head, "Why didn't you tell me you were a prince? You too Trent I can see you!"

"Sorry guys , hey Hunter, Roxy." Said the Black haired Pluto prince.

"Trent, good to see you," said Roxy. At Tricia's snort and eye roll, "Tricia I take it you do know Trent."

"I'm lucky she's not Sun Beaming me." He said as he was still hiding behind Eric slightly until Eric started to walk toward Lily,

"Eric?" whispered Lily as she looked at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Lily, my flower, I've missed you." Said Eric as he hugged her.

"Why do you always have to hug him like that Madison?" asked Al.

"Oh to make someone jealous, is it working?" Madison asked as she turned to him.

"How would I know? I don't see anyone here single but your brother and me so… oh," stopped Al as he thought of what she was saying.

"Took you long enough mate." Said Scorp.

"Shut it, it took you six years to finally ask me out." Said Rose

"Right sorry but I knew you liked me since third year, he didn't, right? Hey where did they go?"

"Considering she's our sister, and she grabbed his hand, I'd say back to the palace." Said Chris.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Madison? What are you…" Al tried to ask.

"Shut up Albus." Said Madison as she Kissed him. He pulled her closer into his arms, "Now do you think that maybe you might not get jealous every time you see me with Eric?"

"Do what?" he asked mind still foggy, "Oh yeah and if I do happen to start.."

"I'll just kiss you senseless. Now let's go call Professor McGonagall."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So Mr. Anderson, Miss Weasley, you believe this is the missing mate of our Giant Squid?" asked Professor McGonagall as she levitated the tank containing the squid.

"Yes Professor, Hunter and I have done all of the basic revealing spells, apparently she has not aged at all, it is like she was just picked up today our of Black Lake." Said Roxy.

"Exactly, which means that the eggs she was about to say are still there." Said Hunter.

"Then in that case, I should get her home," Professor McGonagall said as she walked to the fire place and prepared to floo back to Hogwarts. "Best of luck my dears," and with that and a green flame, she was gone.

After that the group of witches and wizards heaved a sigh of relief until. "I say we celebrate!" said Lily as she and Tricia entered the room.

"No Lils! I am not going to celebrate the fact that I am turning 18 and still have no prince, at least you have Eric." Said the irate Sun Princess, who's chestnut brown hair was glowing blonder than Venus' hair does.

"Sissy please calm down," said Lily "You're starting to look like Mina, eyes and all,"

"Trish? Honey, what's wrong, calm down, your sun power is starting to take over," said Mina.

"Lily wants to have a party for our 18th Mina, and you should know better than anyone, I don't have a prince. Rini has Helios, Lily has Eric, DJ even has Hotaru. Even the scouts have their generals, plus I'm sure that Jes will be coming and her and Trent are together, so who's left for me?!" Tricia started to return to her normal look as she buried her head in Mina's shoulder.

"Well, you are defiantly my cousin. You looked just like I did when Malachite and I had Malachi. I think I blew up the hospital room." Joked Mina earning a laugh out of Tricia, "Sweetheart, have the party, you only turn 18 once, and I bet you might find that one guy,"

"Fine, Have it Lily," said Tricia.

"Well shows you do have the passion of the Sun in you, you can look so much like Lita, but you really looked like Mina." Giggled Serena.

"Serena, may we invite our closest family friend? He too is graduating this year." Said Chris.

"Sure, Why not?" said the now calm Tricia, she then said to everyone, "I'm sorry I blew up like that."

"Its okay, at least you didn't cause a new island to form like I did." Said Lily.

"Sounds like our Lily back at home, she is very talented in the Bat Boggy Hex, just like Aunt Ginny." Said Rose as she stood next to Scorp. "So Chris who is this friend of yours?"

"Yeah his name is Hank. And you might like him." Said Chris.

"His family is the one who contacted the Ministry about our powers. They were living in the Americas before he turned 11." Said Madison.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Said Tricia, recognizing that name.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So I just received his owl, he will be here in time for the party." Said Chris as he, Alice, DJ, and Hotaru met in the garden.

"So who is this guy?" asked DJ.

"Well like we said his name is Hank, but what is surprising is when we met him his mother looks a lot like Amara," said Chris,

"Come to find out, he's Amara's Nephew." Said Alice.

"What! Hank Lass!" exclaimed DJ

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Amara?" asked a sleepy Michelle as she came out on to the balcony.

"Go back to bed love, I was just thinking of my sister," said Amara, it was no secret in the palace that Michelle and Amara were together, you could tell that they have a love that rivaled the Queens and the Kings.

"Amara what's wrong?" asked Michelle as she came up behind her companion and laid her head on Amara's back.

"My sister had a son named Hank. And when Serena told us that a friend of the Wizards and Witches is named Hank, it got me thinking about him. You know when my sister found out that she was pregnant, our parents had a conniption, plus her husband is a wizard, but when Hank was born, I was there. He was born with the Uranus sign on his forehead, he is my successor. And she woke up at that moment and remembered our past."

"I never knew you had a sister back then." Said Michelle.

"Yeah, I have a feeling my nephew is the one who is coming." Said Amara smiling.

"And if it is?"

"Then I will welcome him with open arms. I gave him the choice to come study and learn to use his Navy Crystal. He refused." Said Amara, "He said that he didn't want to leave his life and also he didn't want to scare his mom."

"Can you blame him? And does he know who he is?" asked Michelle.

"Oh yeah he knows" came a male voice from under their balcony.

"Hey Hank. So it is you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Lily, I'm not going to tell you again, Trent loves Jes, not me." Said Tricia.

"Well I'm glad someone loves me." Said a voice from the door of Lily's room.

"Jes! When did you get here?" asked Lily.

"Just now, with Hank. He said he was invited to your birthday party and I was offended." Said the Bright eyed Brunette with navy streaks in her hair.

"Well Princess of Neptune, we are truly sorry, of course you are invited, we just thought that it being your last year you would be spending it with Hank and Trent." Said Tricia.

"Well still, I know Aunt Michelle would like to see me." Said Jes.

"Then Welcome, I believe everyone is here" said Lily.

"Who's here? Sorry to intrude." Said Rini, "Oh Jes!" said Rini as she hugged the other girl.

"Rini. Cant. Breath!" squeaked Jes, "Why don't you go find Hank?"

"Hank, Hank Lass? The guy that Chris is trying to set me up with is our Hank?" asked Tricia, at Jes's nod she said, "This should be fun."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Day of Party

So it's the day of the party and everything has been quiet.

"So who is this guy you want me to meet?" Tricia asked Chris.

"You'll find out." Chris said quietly.

"You do know you never had her tricked," said Hank as he walked out with his Aunt Amara. Along with Michelle, Jes, and Trent.

"He's right," said Tricia, she then turned toward her old friend. "Hey."

"Hey, so your my date?" Hank asked smiling.

"Haha yep," she said as she hugged him.

_**CRASH**_

"You have got to be kidding me!" screamed Lily "**Green ****Earth Prisim Power!"**

**"Black Sun Prisim Power!"**

"Lets go! **Rose Petal Power!**"

"**Scorpion Sting Power UP!**"

"**Dandelion Petal Power!**"

"**Lions Roar Power Up!**"

"**Hibiscus Petal Power!**"

"**Snake Strike Power Up!**"

"**Orchid Petal Power!**"

"**Shark Attack Power Up!**"

"**Pink Moon Prisim Power!**"

"Ugh, let's go Hank, Trent. **Neptune Submerge Power!**" Called out Jes, she transformed into a two piece white suit similar to the sailor stars but with a semi skirt in the teal color and lace up teal boots. In her hand was a want with a teal wave shaped crystal at the end.

"**Silent Scream Power Up!**" Trent transformed into his robes but with a red Pluto sign on the back, and a red crystal on his wand.

"**World Shaking Power Up!**" Hank, like Trent, transformed into robes but with a ice blue Uranus sign and a ice blue crystal.

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this, **Uranus Crystal Power!**"

"Me too. Why don't we just retire? **Neptune Crystal Power!"**

"Let's go!" Called out Sailor Sun.

"Not so fast, its time you fight us instead!"

**Major Cliffhanger. But yep so Jes is a good friend of mine and she too likes sailor moon so I had to add her. Plus she helped me out with the name of Hank. **** love you Jes! Please review!**

"


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I know that I haven't been updating on this story, but no one is reviewing on it. But my lil sister has asked me to finish it so I guess I will, might have two more chapters after this one, **

**Plans Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 5**

"Who said that!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Why don't you find out Moon Face!" yelled the female voice.

"I know that voice! Star Fighter what do you think you're doing?" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"We only want Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth!" called another voice.

"Why only them Star Healer?" cried Sailor Neptune.

"Because this is part of their test! As princesses they need to be tested, remember?" said a third voice.

"But you did not test myself nor DJ, why my cousins?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Because I asked them to," said Kurai, as she and Serena walked into the back room.

"However I thought we decided to wait until after the party to do so Sayia!" yelled Serena.

"I'm sorry, we made a commotion upon arriving and figured we would go ahead and start the test." Said Star Fighter as she and her comrades entered the room.

"No this is a time for celebration." Said World Shaking as he stood in front of Sailor Sun intending to protect her.

"Hank," whispered Sailor Sun. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"They. Will. Not. Touch. You." Said World Shaking through clinched teeth, as he reached behind him and took her hand.

Sailor Neptune Submerge came in front of both Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth, while Silent Scream stood beside her taking hold of her hand.

Eric, in his guardian's robes came up and took Sailor Earth's hand.

The witch scouts and wizard generals came up and surrounded the princesses while taking hold of their significant other's hand. When everyone was in position they all transformed into their royal dresses and robes.

The men in robes the same color as their crystals,

Rose was in a hot pink ball room dress with roses embroidered in lime green all over the tight bodice and cap sleeves, showing that Scorpius is her chosen mate.

Alice was in a form fitting bright red dress with a halter neck and a split up the right leg with gold dandelions embroidered around the hem, to signify Chris as hers.

Madison's dress is a dark blue strapless empire waist satin dress that had a soft yellow shear gauze over skirt, and yellow hibiscuses embroidered on the bodice to match Albus.

Roxy is in a one shoulder wrap dress in a striking electric purple that was higher up on the opposite side of the shoulder. She had light blue orchids embroidered up around the shoulder to have people know Hunter is her general.

Jes changed into a dress the color of the sea, a deep teal color with dark red choker to show Trent is her mate.

Lily had her green princess dress with bronze accents, considering Eric's crystal is a bronze color.

Tricia was in a black princess dress with ice blue accents to clarify that Hank has her heart.

"We are the guardians of the princesses of Sun and Earth. We here by proclaim that no one will cause harm to them as long as we are alive." Proclaimed everyone in the circle.

"Looks like that part of the test is over." Said Star Fighter as she detransformed into her male self.

"What do you mean? I thought you had to fight them." Said Rini as she too detransformed back into her pink princess dress with gold accents.

"The test is a two part test, first is loyalty between you and your scouts and generals. The second part will come after the party." Explained Yaten.

"We are sorry for the crash, we landed on a table." Said Sayia.

"That is quite alright." Said Serena as she walked up to her old friends and hugged them. Followed by Kauri and Rini.

"Um Hank, can I have my hand back?" asked a very flushed Tricia.

"Oh sorry Trish," said Hank as he kissed her fingers before letting her hand go. "So will youstill let me escort you to the ball?"

"Sure,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do you think? Maybe we should attack now, while they won't expect it." Said a black haired young lady in a neon blue ball gown.

"I know sister, but we must wait for the opportune time." Said the red haired man as he looked behind the curtain containing their new minion.

"True, plus we have to transfigure her into the creature. We can attack at the cake cutting."

"Perfect."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Petal, I don't recognize those two over there." Said Hyp as he and Petal were monitoring the guests.

"Let's check it out. But no talking out loud, only through our telepathic powers." Said Hyp as they walked over to the pair of people.

"So we will attack at the cake cutting or it will," said the red haired man with an evil grin, "They will know the Riddleson twins, and we will have our revenge.

_We have to get to the others now, and warn them, this could be our chance, _said Petal to Hyp as they ran to where Hunter and Roxy were dancing. Hyp jumped up onto Hunters shoulder as Petal jumped up to Roxy's.

"We have a situation," said Petal.

"The Riddleson twins are here, we need to find the others and get organized." Said Hyp.

"Okay, let's go." Said Hunter as he took Roxy's hand and walked calmly off the dance floor as to not draw attention. When they found the rest of the teams they all met in the back. The older scouts, excluding Hotaru, and queens decided to keep a watch out in the ball room and let the younger generation handle it, and to keep everyone calm when the battle begins.

"Okay so we know what to do?" asked Rini.

"No, since we have no idea as to what we will be facing." Started Lily when they heard a loud roar come from the ball room and screaming to boot.

"It's a dragon!" called Serena as she ran in to tell them. "Please Rini DJ, be careful, you too, Lily and Tricia, all of you. Hotaru we need your help out here, "

"Coming Serena, **Saturn Crystal Power**!"

"Me too, you guys can handle it right? The three princesses are needed, not a prince. I'm going to help dad." Said DJ as he hugged his twin, "Tiny Rini please be careful. "

"You too, alright lets do this! **Pink Moon Prism Power!"**

"**Ceres Asteroid Power!" Called Cer.**

"**Venus Beam Smash Power!" called Malachi**

"**Pallas Asteroid Power!" called Pella**

"**Aqua Rhapsody Power!" Called Zoi.**

"**Vesta Asteroid Power!" Called Ves**

"**Mars Fire Power!" called JJ.**

"**Juno Asteroid Power!" Called Jun.**

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash Power!" called Neph.**

"**Black Sun Prism Power!"**

"**Green Earth Prism Power!"**

"**Rose Petal Power Up!"**

"**Scorpion Sting Power!"**

"**Dandelion Petal Power Up!"**

"**Lion Roar Power!"**

"**Hibiscus Petal Power Up!"**

"**Snake Strike Power!"**

"**Orchid Petal Power Up!"**

"**Shark Attack Power!"**

"Sailor Hibiscus Petal! Is this a normal dragon?" called Sailor Sun.

"No, it's aura is different than a normal Horntail. It looks like a human, and it's familiar." Said Sailor Hibiscus Petal. "Oh my God! I know this aura, I see it every summer." She looks to Snake Strike, "It's Lily Potter."

"What!" screamed the Potter/Weasly cousins.

"Maybe I can calm her down," said Snake Strike,

"Worth a try, we can heal her but it will take a lot of power, are you up for it?" said Sailor Moon.

"You know it, and when I get my hands on those twins I'm going to hex them right to Azkaban." Growled Snake Strike.

"Okay surround her. Then lend us your powers!" called Sailor Earth. All of the scouts and generals surrounded Lily the dragon and changed into their royal dress. Then pulled their crystals forth and called their powers.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Called Cer.

"Venus Beam Smash Power!" called Malachi

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" called Pella

"Aqua Rhapsody Power!" Called Zoi.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Called Ves

"Mars Fire Power!" called JJ.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Called Jun.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash Power!" called Neph.

"Rose Petal Power!"

"Scorpion Sting Power!"

"Dandelion Petal Power!"

"Lion Roar Power!"

"Hibiscus Petal Power!"

"Snake Strike Power!"

"Orchid Petal Power!"

"Shark Attack Power!"

As soon as the powers were called and exchanged the three princesses changed into their princess forms each holding their crystals.

"Pink Moon Healing!"

"Black Sun Healing!"

"Green Earth Healing!"

In a flash of bright rainbow light, in the middle of the group of scouts and generals was a young girl with red hair and bright blue eyes, that flashed rage as she turned in her Hogwarts school uniform to face the Riddleson twins who were trying to escape. "Oh bloody hell no, you're not going anywhere you Bitch! You turned me into that dragon!" she screamed as she sent a very powerful bat boogie hex at the girl. "And you!" she turned to the boy. "You took me right out of Hogwarts! Stupify Maxima!" she casted causing him to pass out.

"Lils?" asked Albus after he detransformed and walked up to his sister.

"Ally? What the fucking bloody hell is going on?" she screamed at her brother.

"I think you just did what we could not do. And your glowing a burgundy color." Said Al when all of a sudden Lily Potter was consumed in a bright light.

**I know another cliffhanger. But seriously, I know you guys are reading this, please review, even if you think its horrible, let me know. **


	7. epilogue

**Okay so I have not had any reviews! Which is why I haven't updated. But because I'm so very nice, I'm going to update, even though I feel like no one cares. :'( so here's the last chapter. **

**I do not own sailor moon nor harry potter.**

**Epilogue **

When the light finally dimed Lily Potter stood there in a silver, short bubble skirted spaghetti strapped dress. She then looked up at her brother and cousins and said, "Okay, what the bloody Hell is going on?"

"Lily Luna, watch your language." Said Rose as she walked up to her younger cousin.

"Rosie, what happened? Why am I dressed like this?" asked the confused girl,

"Dear, you have tapped into your power, however you are not a scout as of yet," said Serena as she and Kurai walked up to the new young princess. "However I have a feeling it won't be long, but you must find your general first, now would you like to stay for the party or would you like to go home?"

"You, you're Queen Serenity! Your majesty." Said Lily Luna as she bowed,

"Please, it is too confusing call me Serena." She said as she offered her hand to the young princess then looked up at all of her guests returning to the ball room. "Please enjoy your selves the danger is now over,"

"Let the party begin!" called out the very energetic Lily Gaia.

And party they did, Lily Luna opted to go home however. Harry was extremely furious about the way his baby girl was taken from school, gladly took the Riddleson twins to the ministry in London.

**After the party**

"Okay, now that all of the guests have gone home, happy birthday girls." Said Rose as she pulled out two pygmy puffs, one black the other green.

"Oh my thank you Rose, they are so cute!" said Lily as she held her green pet. "What is her name?"

"That's for you two to decide," said Scorpius as he handed them the pygmy puff houses,

"Terra," said Lily,

"Shadow" said Tricia.

"Now for us," Said Sayia, as she and the other two walked up, "ours is that your test is finished, I believe that fighting the dragon was test enough, you all pulled your selves together and healed her when some other people would have just destroyed her, good job. Now we need to go. Home is a long way away from here, good bye moon face, dumpling."

"Bye Sayia." Said Serena as she hugged her old friend. Then the trio vanished.

"So now what?" asked Hunter.

"Now I guess we go to class tomorrow." Finish school and then we move here." Said Rose,

"That is if it is okay with you Serena." Said Scorp.

"I don't see why not." Said Serena as she and the rest of the scouts and generals all smiled at their big family.

**Five years later. **

"Come on girls! Everyone is waiting for you to come on. My goodness what were we thinking Kurai?" asked Serena as they left to walk back down to her gardens.

"I have no idea, how many are there? Really? Thank the lord we have a big enough place for them all." Laughed Kurai, as they met up with Endy and Andy.

"And what are we laughing about?" asked Endy as he kissed Serena sweetly.

"The fact that we now have twelve young women living in the palace. Now that they all returned from collage, and I know that they are not all mine but they are mine at the same time." Finished Serena as the tears started.

"I know, and now they are all grown up. What with Madison, Albus, Hunter and Roxy graduating at the same time, and now this." Cried Kurai.

"Look here they come, now stop crying dear." Whispered Andy.

There coming down the steps were twelve beautiful young women all dressed in white versions of their princess dresses with only their lover's crystal color flowers, Hotaru's dress was a drape neck off the shoulder floor length with a low back, with blood red roses that matched the ones that DJ uses when fighting. Cere's dress was a full skirt with roses made out of silk on the skirt with a sweetheart neck, in her hands were yellow roses that matched Malachi. Ves came out in a sequined slick a-line dress with a square neck and was also carrying crimson roses. Palla came out with a strapless dress with no beading just straight satin down to her feet and in her hands were cobalt blue roses. And to everyone's surprise, Jun, the green tomboy came out in the girlish dress that was so heavy with beads that it needed cap sleeves to hold it up. And in her hands were green roses. And there in the queens garden the twelve couples married and then with magic both from their crystals and the binding magic of the binding spells performed started their new lives.

**Yes it was short, it was infact the epilogue. I just could not make myself push any farther. So I hope you liked it, and if you didn't I wouldn't know, since I did not receive any more reviews. So with that its done.**


End file.
